Patients are being recruited with progressive essential iris atrophy associated with or without corneal disease. Information is being gathered to evaluate the clinical features and course of the disease process, to investigate aqueous humor dynamics in both affected and unaffected eyes and to attempt to find genetic markers such as HLA and ABO antigens or physical correlates with the disease process. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Kaiser-Kupfer, M., Kuwabara, T., and Kupfer, C.: Progressive bilateral essential iris atrophy. Am. J. Ophthalmol. 83: 340, 1977.